A browser is to display network resources from the World Wide Web or other networks such as a local area network. The network resources include text, pictures, and video, etc., and the user can browse a variety of information through the browser. However, existing technologies often push various network resources to the user via web pages in accordance with a pre-programmed format, and the network resources can only be presented or shown at certain locations in web pages. Thus, under certain circumstances, it may be difficult to improve the efficiency for the user to access the network resources.
For example, when browsing a web page via a web browser, a user finds that the web page contains a video that she is interested in. If the user wants to watch the video, the user can click the “Play” button at the location of the video in the web page, and the video may then be played in the web page. However, if the user currently needs to deal with other things, such as browsing other web pages or using other application software to complete a task, the user may be unable to watch the video immediately. At this time, the user has to keep the web page open, so that the user can come back to that web page to click the “Play” button to watch the video. Therefore, during this process, the focus on web pages may be switched multiple times before the video is played. Especially when the user opens multiple web pages and there are multiple videos, the web page having the video needs to be found among the opened web pages. Thus, it may take even longer time to play the video and the efficiency for the user to access the network resources may be further reduced.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.